You Belong To Me
by Elizabehta Beilschmidt
Summary: Yo sabia todo lo que me había perdido, pero nunca le di suficente importancia. Ahora todo eso me pasaba factura ¿Cómo?¿Cuándo?¿Por qué?  Eliza se casaba, y yo debía sonreír y saludar. Probablemente sea la persona más imbécil de la historia...


Hola!

Aquí estoy yo, presentanto un Fail!One-Shot, PrusiaxHungría, por supuesto.

Quiero anunciar que quizás no os guste, porque lo acabo de escribir. No lo he pensado. Estaba escucnado una canción y de repente se me vino la idea principal a la cabeza y... ¡PUM! Toma fic xD

**Hetalia no me pertenece, es de Hidekazu Himaruya... **

Declarado este hecho, solo espero que paséis por mi perfil para que escuchéis la canción (es un AMV de PrusiaxHungría, cómo no xD), me haría mucha ilusión, de verdad.

Se llama **You Belong To Me, **de _Kate Rusby. _En mi perfil también pondré la letra, pero en inglés Dx

Abajo pondré la letra traducida por mí, pero espero que miréis el video, tiene imagenes muy bonitas GilbertxElizabehta

* * *

La verdad, es que no sabía exactamente qué diablos hacía yo ahí.

¿Me estaría volviendo masoquista o algo? Probablemente fuera eso, que me estaba volviendo loco.

Y quién no lo haría si estuviera metido en un esmoquin negro, adornado con una rosa blanca en la chaqueta, al lado de una chica que desconocía mientras veía a alguien casarse. De acuerdo, el matrimonio es algo hermoso, como si aparecieran ángeles y se escucha el Canon de Pachelbel y todo eso del color de rosa.

Bueno, para mí era una tortura, el mismísimo infierno, lleno de diablillos imbéciles que me atravesaban el corazón con sus lanzas afiladas sólo por diversión. ¿Por qué?

Eliza era la que se casaba.

Sí, por fin alguien había conseguido domar a esa fiera que desde siempre estuvo conmigo, aunque era eso precisamente lo que más me afectaba.

Desde que tengo memoria la tuve a mi lado y nunca lo supe aprovechar, e incluso lo ignoré con la escusa de que ella era un chico. Lo único malo era que esa excusa empezó a perder fundamento cuando crecimos y entramos en el instituto, afortunadamente en la misma clase, y ella estaba muy diferente.

Debido a las normas estrictas de la institución, ella se vio obligada a llevar falda (¡y qué falda! no creo que estuviera dentro de las normas que la llevase tan corta); y por culpa de su familia, tuvo que ir siempre con vestido _porque era una señorita _De acuerdo. Tal vez pude haber hecho algo, lo que sea, pero me negué a aceptar lo que sentía. Echadle la culpa a mi orgullo.

Por su culpa, ahora perdía lo que más me importaba en el mundo, justo delante de mis ojos. Ella se estaba casando con nada más y nada menos que el hijo del director de la institución.

Por aquella época no eran más que amigos, pero llegó un momento en que me vía desplazado y, antes de darme cuenta, un día de San Valentín, el ricachón declaró su amor por mi mejor amiga (o eso creía yo) delante de todo el mundo.

_Claro que ella no aceptará..._, pensé, pero cual fue mi sorpresa cuando ella se sonrojó más que nunca la había visto y, con voz temblorosa y suave (totalmente diferente a la voz ruda que ponía normalmente) contestó que sí.

A partir de ahí nos distanciamos más que nunca, hasta el punto en que no supe más de ella después de terminar los estudios secundarios.

Muchos años después de la graduación, supongo que ella estudió lo que más le gustaría y haría una vida lejos de mí; pero... ¡Maldita sea! Se acordó de mí sólo para que fuera testigo de mi perdición...digo, boda.

— **Si alguien tiene alguna objeción, que hable ahora o calle para siempre**- anunció el sacerdote, en medio de un silencio. Quise gritar "_¡Yo objeto!_" con todas mis ganas, pero no le podía hacer esto a la persona que más me importaba el día de su boda.

Porque ella me importaba, y mucho. Tanto, que aguanté como un valiente y sonreí cuando ella me miró a los ojos con esa sonrisa de felicidad en el rostro.

**No…**

_Definitivamente, no le podía hacer esto. _

— **Con el poder que Dios me ha concedido...**- Ay madre, ahora viene lo peor**-... yo os declaro marido y mujer**.- _¡maravilloso!_ ¿En serio?- **Puedes besar a la novia.**

...

...

...

Ya sabéis lo que pasó, ¿verdad? Yo no quise ni verlo, así que me giré para salir corriendo de ahí, pero miré de reojo en el último momento sólo para observar cómo ella se ponía de puntillas y cerraba los ojos esperando el beso. Estaba que no cabía de sí de emoción.

Ya no vi más.

Intentando que mis pasos no hiciesen mucho ruido (aunque el estruendo de los aplausos ayudó en mi huída) salí por la puerta lateral, la primera que vi, y me encontré en la calle, a salvo de la parejita de tortolitos.

Me quedé mirando el árbol que había un par de metros más allá conteniendo las lágrimas que luchaban por salir de mis ojos...Sí, estoy llorando ¿Pasa algo? Bueno, mientras perdía lo que me quedaba de dignidad, me dejé resbalar por el muro en el que me apoyaba y quedé sentado en el suelo. ¡Al cuerno con el esmoquin!

En ese momento, como si de una comedia romántica se tratase, mí todos mis recuerdos con Eliza pasar por delante de mis ojos a toda velocidad. Recordé su sonrisa de auto-suficiencia cada vez que me ganaba, recordé la cara que puso cuando, sin previo aviso, le toqué el pecho para comprobar que era una chica, me acordé del día en que me enseñó a hacer coronas de flores...Pero, inevitablemente, me acordé también del último momento que pasamos juntos, en el que ella me dijo que se iba a una universidad muuuuuuuy lejana a la mía porque quería estar cerca de su novio. Aunque realmente lo hizo por cortesía, ya que por casualidad, nos pusieron juntos para la foto de grupo de la graduación.

También se me vino a la mente lo hermosa que se veía con ese vestido blanco, la sonrisa en su rostro cuando dijo el "_Sí quiero_" y el sonrojo que resaltaba el color de su piel en las mejillas cuando el rostro de su, ahora marido, se acercaba al suyo...

**¡ARGH!**

¡Otra vez siendo masoquista, Gilbert! Para distraerme, busqué desesperadamente algún recuerdo más que valiese la pena, pero lo único que podía ver era el rostro de ella de muchas formas, con diferentes edades y en diferentes ocasiones. Y sólo una cosa pasó por mi cabeza en ese momento:

Lo cerca que estuve de pasar el resto de mis días con ella, y lo mucho que desperdicié su compañía.

Cerré los ojos molesto y me acurruqué haciéndome una bola todavía con la pared tocando mi espalda. No me importaba si estaba haciendo el ridículo, no me importaba que pudiese escuchar los gritos de júbilo salir por la puerta delantera, ni tampoco que algunos restos del arroz que lanzaban los invitados alcanzaran mi posición.

Sólo quería volver atrás, al momento en que sólo estábamos los dos. Quería regresar a los días felices con ella. Al tiempo en que era mía y no lo supe ver.

_Oh, Eliza...Tú me pertenecías y no me di cuenta._

_Perdóname..._

* * *

Hola de nuevo! xDDDDD

Primero, gracias por leer esto tan malo. Cualquier comentario será bienvenido.

Segundo, aquí pongo la Fail!letra:

_Mira las pirámides a lo largo del Nilo_

_Mira el amanecer desde una isla tropical_

_Sólo recuerda, cariño, todo el tiempo en que_

_Tú me perteneces._

_Mira el mercado en el viejo Algiers _(realmente no sé lo que es o dónde está)

_Mándame fotografías y suvenirs_

_Sólo recuerda cuando aparezca un sueño_

_que tú me perteneces.  
_

_Me sentiré muy sola sin ti_

_Tal vez tu estés solo también._

_Vuela el océano en un avión de plata_

_Mira la jungla cuando está húmedo por al lluvia_

_Sólo recuerda hasta que estés en casa de nuevo_

_Que tú me perteneces._

_Estaré muy sola sin tí_

_Tal ves tu estés solo también._

_Mira las pirámides a lo largo del Nilo_

_Mira el amanecer desde una isla tropical_

_Sólo recuerda, cariño, todo el tiempo en que_

_Tú me perteneces._

Sólo, por favor haced como que canta Prusia, en vez de una chica. No pude resistirme a hacer este one-shot basado en la canción del AMV, pero es que, después de haberla escuchado todo el día, sentí que Gilbert merecía un poco de amor.

Así, bueno, esto es lo que ha salido.

repito: **_Mirad mi perfíííííííl_**

**_¡Gracias de antemano por darle al botoncito de la felicidad que está aquí abajo!  
_**


End file.
